Green Ronin Publishing
Green Ronin Publishing is an American company based in Seattle, Washington. Founded in 2000 by Chris Pramas, they have published several role-playing game–related products. They have won several awards for their games including multiple Origins, ENnie, Pen & Paper, and Inquest Fan Awards. Games and Products They have written the second edition of Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay, which is published by Black Industries. Other notable products include the Freeport, Thieves World and The Black Company d20 settings, Mutants and Masterminds, Blue Rose, and True20. Mutants & Masterminds *Agents of Freedom *Ultimate Power *Golden Age *Mutants & Masterminds Second Edition Gamemaster's Screen *Mastermind's Manual *Lockdown *Freedom City, Second Edition *Mutants & Masterminds, Second Edition *Noir *Gimmick's Guide to Gadgets *Mutants & Masterminds Character Record Folio *Foes of Freedom *Mutants & Masterminds Annual #1 *Nocturnals: A Midnight Companion *Crooks! *Time of Crisis *Mutants & Masterminds GM's Screen *Time of Vengeance *Wild Cards Campaign Setting True20 *True Sorcery *True20 Bestiary *True20 Worlds of Adventure *True20 Adventure Roleplaying *Blue Rose *Blue Rose Companion *Blue Rose: World of Aldea Freeport d20 System Setting *Crisis in Freeport *Freeport Trilogy *Creatures of Freeport *Tales of Freeport *Denizens of Freeport *Hell in Freeport *Vengeance in Freeport (from Ronin Arts) *Gangs of Freeport (from Adamant Entertainment) Bleeding Edge Adventures #Mansion of Shadows #Beyond the Towers #Dirge of the Damned #A Dreadful Dawn #Temple Of The Death Goddess #Escape From Ceranir #Trouble In Swiftwater - coming soon A campaign world-specific adventure, ''Dark Wings Over Freeport,''was published as a Bleeding Edge Adventures Special Thieves' World *Thieves' World Gazzetteer *Shadowspawn's Guide to Sanctuary *Murder at the Vulgar Unicorn *Thieves' World Player's Manual Mythic Vistas *Damnation Decade *Eternal Rome *The Black Company Campaign Setting *Sidewinder: Recoiled *Egyptian Adventures: Hamunaptra *The Red Star Campaign Setting *The Trojan War *SpirosBlaak *Medieval Player's Manual *Mindshadows *Testament: Roleplaying in the Biblical Era *Skull & Bones Advanced Rulebooks *Advanced Race Codex *Advanced Gamemaster's Guide *Advanced Player's Manual *Advanced Bestiary Monster Compendiums *Monsters of the Mind *The Book of Fiends *Armies of the Abyss *Jade Dragons & Hungry Ghosts *Legions of Hell d20 Classic *The Cavalier's Handbook *The Psychic's Handbook *The Noble's Handbook *The Unholy Warrior's Handbook *The Avatar's Handbook *The Witch's Handbook *The Assassin's Handbook *The Shaman's Handbook *Pocket Magica *Pocket Grimore Divine *Pocket Grimore Arcane *Dezzavold: Fortress of the Drow *Corwyl: Village of the Wood Elves *Aasimar & Tiefling: A Guidebook to the Planetouched *Bow & Blade: A Guidebook to Wood Elves *Fang & Fury: A Guidebook to Vampires *Bastards & Bloodlines *Plot & Poison: A Guidebook to Drow *Wrath & Rage *Hammer & Helm *The Book of the Righteous *Secret College of Necromancy *Arcana: Societies of Magic The Game Mechanics *Temple Quarter *Artifacts of the Ages: Rings *Thieves' Quarter *Artifacts of the Ages: Swords and Staves Modern *Future Player's Companion *Modern Magic *Martial Arts Mayhem *Modern Player's Companion *Modern GM Screen *Ultramodern Firearms d20 d20 System Misc *d20 System Character Record Folio (3.5 updated) Standalone Products *Dragon Fist *Spaceship Zero *Spaceship Zero: Slave Ship of Despair *Dungeons of Doom *Todd Gamble's Cartographica *Ork! The Roleplaying Game Card and Board Games *Torches & Pitchforks Card Game *Walk the Plank Card Game External links *Green Ronin Publishing *Black Industries - the publisher of the 2nd edition of WFRP Category:Role-playing game publishing companies Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Companies based in Seattle, Washington Category:Companies established in 2000